Prohyas Warrior
Appearance Personality Biography Background Mighty Magiswords Toon War, Magiswords Echoes Mighty Magiswords Season 2 Toon Wars: The Final Days SlendyBob Takes Over The Magisword Universe Prohyas first appears in Episode 1 when he and his sister tried to fight against SlendyBob, and makes a short appearance in Episode 2. In Episode 3, Prohyas will team up with Hoppus and other characters to fight against Casper the Rabbit. But what he doesn't know is that someone is in love with him... The Angry German Kid Backstories The Angry German Kid Show The Angry German Kid Movie The Angry German Kid Show Power-Up Angry German Kid: Final Mix The Movie The Angry German Kid Show NEXT Mighty Magiswords GT Power Abilities Appearences in other media Mighty Magiswords See on Biography, Mighty Magiswords Voice actors Mighty Magiswords * English: Kyle A. Cazzorra The Angry German Kid Show NEXT and Mighty Magiswords GT * English: AGKandRockman2001 * Basaha Malay: ??? * Japanese: Battles Mighty Magiswords The Angry German Kid Show The Angry German Kid Movie The Angry German Kid Show Power-Up Angry German Kid: Final Mix The Movie The Angry German Kid Show NEXT Mighty Magiswords GT Trivia *Prohyas is younger than Vambre. He is roughly a year younger than her as stated on Kyle A. Carozza. *Despite his impressive physique and physical ability, Prohyas is a huge fan of junk food, frequently eating at Slug Burger and rarely eating anything healthy. **His poor eating habits have more than once forced his stomach (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) to rebel against him, taking over his body to consume the nutrition he refuses to eat. **He has "trained" his hair, allowing it to reform into its default style if shortened or styled in a different form. *Prohyas's favorite animal are dolphins, as revealed in the episode "Whose Hyas is it Anyway?", which most likely explains why he likes the Dolphin Magisword so much. **The Dolphin Magisword was Prohyas' first Magisword, given to him because his mother believed he'd be unable to hurt himself with it. *Prohyas is a talented accordion player, often seen playing his Accordian Magisword. This is based on the fact that his voice actor and creator Kyle A. Carrozza plays accordion. **Although Kyle occasionally plays the accordion for Prohyas in the original shorts and selective portions of the TV show, the majority of Prohyas' accordion is done by Mike Bolger. *Although a skilled Adventurer, Prohyas is shown to have difficulty performing every day tasks without the use of a Magisword. In school, he never performed any lesson without the use of a Magisword, which would end up getting him reprimended. As an adult, he was forced to rebuild a destroyed Warriors for Hire HQ with normal tools as opposed to his Magiswords, during which he demonstrated complete ineptitude of everyday tools. *He has a doppleganger and longtime nemesis, Nohyas, who dresses and looks like him while imitating Vambre through a hand puppet. Nohyas has different colored hair and clothes however, in addition to a bowler hat and black mustache, a reference to the "evil twin" trope. *He resembles Gourry Gabriev from the anime series The Slayers, while his sister resembles Lina Inverse of the same series. **Although Gourry and Lina are close friends and sometimes lovers, while Prohyas and Vambre are siblings. *Similar to Vambre's complex about wearing pants, Prohyas rarely has his arms covered beyond his shoulders. **Unlike Vambre however, who openly hates wearing pants, Prohyas' exposed arms are due to his arm muscles destroying the sleeves of whatever shirt he puts on, or so he claims. *The character is named after Antonio Prohias, creator of Spy vs. Spy. His name was originally spelt the exact same way until Magiswords was picked up. *Prohyas Warrior is seen playing the Accordion Magisword in the ending credits from the original Mighty Magiswords TV series. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes